First Love?
by Tsukimiya Rei
Summary: Yamaguchi Yumemi, Yankumi's cousin. She came to Japan to meet her sister and got to meet her students, the gang from 3D. At the first glance, they thought she was a normal and cheerful girl but was that true or... Take place on Gokusen 3. Maybe OxOCxK
1. Chapter 1

**My first time writing a story of Gokusen, hope you would love it! Take place on episode 3**

It was another day of Yamaguchi Kumiko or Yankumi, granddaughter of the third boss of Oedo's family, a well known Yakuza clan in Japan. Though, she wished to become a teacher rather than a boss of Yakuza clan.

For some reasons, whenever she transferred to a new school, the class she got to teach was class 3D, a class full of delinquents. To take it simply, they were the students that even the other teachers had to give up

At first, they treated Yankumi the same way as the other teachers and ignored her. But soon, due kindness and belief on her students, she earned their respect and they were all graduated high school

It has been 7 years since she started her career as a high school. Right now, she is teaching class 3D of Akado Academy. The same thing happened on the first day when she met them but after some events, they started to respect her and called her 'Yankumi'

When class 3D was as noisy as usual, somewhere, there was another new character appeared in this story

**Normal POV End**

* * *

**? POV**

I got my luggage, ran out of the airport and called a taxi right away

"Excuse me; I have a place I want to go right now. Please hurry" I took my breath because I ran all the way to here when I got down from the airplane. I was tired

He may wonder why I looked so hurry. Why? Today is a special day for me and I couldn't wait for any seconds or moment. I will get to meet _her_ again, the person who helped me to overcome my problems and the first person who encouraged

That person was my sister. She wasn't my sister but to take it simply, she was my cousin but she was liked a sister-figure to me

"Okay but where do you want me to take you?" He asked

I finally back to normal and took another deep breath

"Akado Academy"

**? POV End**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I'm so sorry" Yankumi apologized

"No, it was my fault for not pay attention"

What just happened? The 3D class put a prank on Yankumi although the one who got into the trap wasn't her but the person who was sitting before her. Her name was Kazama Kaoruko, Kazama Ren's sister

Everyone include the students from 3D except for the women, Baba, Ogata and Ren were all fell over for Kaoruko's charm and beauty

"She is so pretty. Is she a model or something?" One of the teachers, Tsuruoka, complimented

"Not as pretty as Yamaguchi-sensei" Baba whispered (He loved her so that is the normal thing, right?)

"Nice to meet you, I am Ren's sister" Kaoruko gave Yankumi a card as she politely took it

"Thank you" She read it and it wrote

"Club Corida, Sara-san?"

"Why are you giving her your club's card?" Kazama took the card and gave to her sister with an irritated look

"Oh sorry" She got the real card from her bag and gave it to Yankumi once again "This is the real one, my name is Kazama Kaoruko"

"By the day, I am a dentist's assistant. By night, I work in a hostess club" She continued which left Yakumi in confusion and surprise

"I see" She nodded

"We don't have parents. If I don't work, we won't have anything to eat"

"It sounds trouble"

Then the head teacher, Sawatari or Saruwatari (Monkey Brain) came

"What's wrong, Kazama? Did you do something troublesome again?"

Yankumi hurridly stood up from her seat

"Head teacher, this person is Kazama's sister" She said

"Kazama sister" He looked at her and gave her a wide grin

"Sara-chan~"

"Goro-chan~" Kaoruko replied with same grin and tone

"Goro-chan?" Everyone except for Kaoruko and Sawatari were left in confuse and surprise

Sawatari turned back to normal and looked around nervously (He already had a wife and played with other woman -_-"")

**Normal POV End**

* * *

**? POV**

When the taxi arrived before the gate of Akado Academy, I got my luggage, paid him the money, opened the door to get out and closed

"Thank you for the driving" I waved at him and ran as fast as I can to the school building

When I got in, I didn't know which way to go to meet her. I only knew one thing that this school gave me the 'same feeling'

"This place somehow has the same aura as_ her_ house" I whispered quietly

From what I heard from uncle, he told me she is teaching another 3D class and the students are full of delinquents. I thought that was the 'same feeling'

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW" I paced back when I heard someone shout from the right direction

"LIVE ALONE? YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING ON YOUR OWN. DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH"

"Wow" I said. That sounded like her but I knew that wasn't her voice. From my thinking, it was someone who got angry at someone, snapped and shouted on yakuza slang

_ "Maybe I can see Nee-san over there" _

I turned to the right and what I saw was some guys who wore in black uniform was blocking the door as I couldn't see anything

_"Those people…are they the students of Akado Academy"_ I thought

**? POV End**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Everyone except for Kazama were all jaw dropped and shocked when Kaoruko shouted and snapped like a different person. Just earlier, she looked polite. Then she looked like a real gangster

"Sara-chan, were you like that?" Sawatari said although his shock face still remain

Then Sara snapped back from her 'gangster' mode and apologized politely

"I am sorry" She bowed "I just…"

_"Now we understand why those two are siblings"_ Ogata thought

"Ano…" Everyone heard a small voice from somewhere and they noticed the voice was behind the guys of 3D

All the students of 3D heard the voice very clearly as they got into the office and turned their eye contact the same direction as the others

"I…I have something want to ask…"

A person came in, it was girl. She had black eyes and long black hair that matched her eyes up to her waist, a strip of her hair on the right was hanged by a red hair tie. She wore an arm length blue T-shirt covered by a shoulder length white hoodie. At the bottom, she wore a black short and a short red color boot

She was holding a red handbag that matched her boot's color that was hanged on her right shoulder and on her left hand was a brown luggage

Everyone only thought was 'Who is this girl?' except for Yankumi

_"That little girl…I saw her somewhere?"_

"I think…I just disturbed everyone" She gave a small smile

"AH" Yankumi suddenly shouted which surprised everyone around her

"You…YUMEMI" She shouted loudly

The little girl gasped when she saw Yankumi and gave a wide smile

"Nee-san" She said

"Nee-san?" Everyone once again was left in confusion

"Ah, sorry" She bowed "I just came and haven't introduced myself yet. I am Yamaguchi Kumiko's cousin, Yamaguchi Yumemi. Nice to meet all of you" She bowed politely

Except for Yankumi, the others were freezing and jaw dropped when they heard the word 'cousin'

The little girl, Yumemi, who called herself Yankumi's cousin raised her head up and was confused at everyone's reaction

"Did I…do something wrong?"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chap! I hope to see Reviews from you guys ^^**

"_I think…I just disturbed everyone"_

"_Nee-san"_

_I just came and haven't introduced myself yet. I am Yamaguchi Kumiko's cousin, Yamaguchi Yumemi. Nice to meet all of you"_

""_EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

Everyone was all shocked and surprised when this girl, Yamaguchi Yumemi, introduced herself as Yankumi's cousin

And Yumemi, she was clueless and confused why everyone suddenly shouted like the end of the world

"Excuse me…what happened to everyone, Nee-san?" She asked Yankumi but she stayed quiet and didn't say anything

"Yamaguchi-sensei" It was Head Teach Sawatari who somehow regained his calm

"Is this girl…really your cousin?"

Yankumi still don't say anything until she gave a small sigh and said

"Yes. This girl, Yumemi…is my cousin"

Before she realized, everyone include the teachers, 3D's students and Kaoruko approached to Yumemi

"You are Yamaguchi-sensei's cousin?"

"How old are you?"

"Which school do you study?"

Everyone kept asking her many questions while Yumemi starting to feel awkward and scared. Because there were some strangers she had never met suddenly came and asking her. She really didn't know how to reply to them

Meanwhile, Yankumi once again snapped. She was shocked when saw her cousin. Then these people suddenly did something stupid. Didn't they know how to read the mood? To take it simply, her anger started to boil up once again and reached its limit

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW" She shouted angrily. Everyone stopped what they were doing

"SOMEONE JUST CAME AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD DO? IF YOU WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING THEN STOP AND STAY QUIET RIGHT NOW"

As expected. They were all speechless and frozen at Yankumi's impact and anger. No one even dared to say anything until they heard someone giggled. It was Yumemi

"Nee-san…you aren't change at all" She said

**After a while…**

Yankumi and Yumemi were seating on the chairs and having a conversation with teas

The other teachers went back to their seat and listened to their conversation

The 3D's students stood at the same corner and whispering to each other

"I can't believe that girl is Yankumi's cousin" Ichimura said

"She…looks so cute" Kamiya said sweetly

"Yeah, I also think the same thing" Kuraki nodded as everyone did the same thing

Ogata took a look at both of them closely and jumped to a conclusion

"From the way it looks, even if they are cousin, they are very different" He said as the others agreed

Back to Yankumi and Yumemi's conversation

"So Yumemi…why are you here?" She asked

"My school is having holiday and I want to see Nee-san again…so…"

"You come here without telling anyone" She cut her off before she could say anything

"No…I did tell my parents and uncle and…they allow me but…" She replied nervously

"You know that if you tell me, I would disagree, right?"

She was startle at Yankumi's line because…everything was correct

"As expect as Nee-san…" She sighed "You always know what I am going to say without any hesitation"

"But…I will not return" She concluded

"WHAT?" Yankumi gasped. She couldn't believe it but she did know this would happen. Her cousin was a very stubborn girl. She was a type that would do what she wanted

"I come all the way to Japan to meet you. If you think I would change my mind then that would be a different story" She explained and talked back clearly that Yankumi couldn't keep up

"One more thing, until that time, I will not leave so please understand" She stopped and sat on the chair like nothing had happened

Yankumi's reactions were shocked, gasped and UNBELIEVABLE

"_Oh my god! I did know how stubborn this girl was but I can't believe…" _

She tried to keep her breath after an unexpect answer from her cousin. What should she do now? Not to mention the other people also curious about Yumemi sudden appearance?

"So…" She turned her attention to the 3D's students

"You guys are Nee-san's students?" She asked politely

"Yes. We are Yankumi's students" They chorused

"It it okay…can I visit Nee-san's class?"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

This time wasn't everyone but only the teachers include Yankumi

Yumemi once again confused at their reactions

"I can't?" She asked

"Of course you can't"

It was Sawatari who came to Yumemi and tried to stop her

"Any class is okay BUT…3D class is the only class you should not go to" He tried to explain in calm manner but it sounded disbelief somehow to Yumemi

Then he suddenly turned his back and continued his speech

"You may don't know this but 3D is a class that full of the kids that…" When he turned back, Yumemi wasn't there. In addition, even Yankumi and 3D's students

He stared in disbelief and frozen once again

"Where…are they?" He asked emotionlessly

"If you ask about them then they already went to 3D class with Kaoruko-san and Yamaguchi-sensei's cousin" Ayukawa replied

"So…this place..." Yumemi whispered

Graffiti

"…is"

Inappropriate drawing

"Nee-san's…"

A bunch of tables

"class…"

She was sweat dropped when she looked at the class. She did know that a class full of delinquents would be a really messy but…it looked worse than she thought

"What's wrong, you look disappoint" A boy from the group came to ask her, Kamiya

"No…Nothing"

"_Nee-san did send me some pictures of this class before but…these look even worse…" _She sighed

"I…have a question want to ask you?" It was Kaoruko

"What?"

"How old are you and which school are you?"

"I am 2nd year on Cambridge High School"

"Really?" She gasped "CAMBRIDGE"

"What is Cambridge?" Honjo asked

"You don't know. That is a famous high school in England and it is really hard to get in"

"REALLY?" He gasped

"This is unbelievable" Kazama said as he stared at Yumemi with surprise

"You guys…" Yankumi demanded "Why do you look so surprise?"

"Because…isn't that true?" Ogata replied

"Huh?"

"Your cousin looks so different from you. For example…" He pointed out to each guy as they answered

"Beauty"

"IQ"

"What important the most is…"

"The rate of attractive"

After heard that, Yankumi instantly snapped once again. What they pointed were how impossible for Yankumi to get a man due to their point of view of her

"You guys…" She groaned as they all started to notice a deadly aura

"DON'T YOU TRY TO MAKE FUN OF ME"

**Normal POV End**

**Yumemi's POV**

"So…that Kazama-san's sister came to visit him because she found his money in his room?" I said

"Yeah, then she came to school and he said that he is doing a part time job to get money and live alone" She replied

We were on our way to Nee-san's house. Well, after that huge commotion between her students, she had no choice but to bring me home. I did talk to some of her students but I could only remember some of their names

"From what you tell me, the ringleader of your class is Kazama-san and…Ogata-san, right?"

"Yeah" She nodded "Before you came, those two used to be fought quite a lot. The class was divided in two and they fought to decided which one is the number 1" She grumbled

"But…the one who stopped that fight was you, right?" I said

"That is so like you. You always face-on with your students honestly and will never give up no matter how much troubles you must face" I grinned happily

"_Because I also used to be liked that"_

"Remember Yumemi, when your holiday over, you must return to England, okay? I don't want uncle and aunt to get worry for you" She demanded once again which destroyed my happy mood to an angry mood

"I understand" I grumbled

"Oh, here we are" She pointed out to a takoyaki shop and I saw two people were making takoyaki

"That is…" I took a look closely and to my surprise, it was Tetsu-san and Minoru-san

I ignored my stuff and ran to where they were

"TETSU-SAN. MINORU-SAN" I shouted happily as I gave them a big and tight hug

"W…Who are…you?" I heard Tetsu-san's groan. Uh oh, I thought I hugged them too tight

"Sorry…Sorry…" I let go of them and apologized

They tried to take some air after my 'tight' hug. When they turned back to normal, they opened their eyes and widened their eyes.

"HIME-SAMA" They shouted. I was happy that they remembered me

"Long time no see"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking a long time. Anyway, enjoy this!**

"Long time no see"

"Hime-sama, why are you here? I thought you were studying abroad in England" Tetsu asked

"Well, our school is having holiday so I decide to visit Japan since I want to see Nee-san and you guys again" I smiled

"Well" Nee-san came in "Yumemi just visited to my school so she will stay with us"

"Hime-sama, do you want to try our takoyaki" Minoru asked

"Okay…but I need to take my luggage to our house and…I want to see Grandfather again"

"I will take you there. I think you won't remember where the direction is" Nee-san demanded. I couldn't say anything since that was the truth. I haven't came back here for 4 years already

"Let go. I will see you guys later" I said goodbye to Tetsu and Minoru. Then we went to 'our' house

After a while, we finally came

"Wow, it doesn't change at all" I commented. It was the same. The house still gave out a yakuza aura. Normal people would get nervous/scare easily but the type like Nee-san was different. For me, maybe since I haven't came here for a long time

"_I wonder if her students see this, what their reactions are."_

I couldn't help but thought that since in people point of view, Nee-san looks like a normal teach but in reality, she is super strong in fighting and really scary. I was no exception since I really scared of her for a long time

"Let's go"

We came in and went to the waiting room. To my surprise, what I saw was Wakamatsu, Sugawara and…Ojii-chan

When they saw Nee-san, they said

"Welcome home, Kumiko/Ojou" They said

But when they saw me, their reactions were same as Tetsu and Minoru. Shocked, jaw dropped, surprised and….

"HIME-SAMA/YUMEMI" They shouted loudly that Nee-san and me had to shut our ears

"L…Long time no see" I groaned

After that, we had a small conversation together. They did ask me a lot of questions about how was my life in England

"I am really surprise. It has been 4 years and Hime-sama looks so mature now" Wakamatsu said

"I agree" Sugawara nodded

"Yumemi, I am very happy to see you again. At that time, you were very small and now you looked so different" Ojii-chan smiled

"Thank you"

Yes. My father was younger brother of Nee-san's mother, to say it simply, she was my aunt. Then he met my mother and they got married. That was how I born. Everyone called me 'Hime-sama' since I was little. I didn't like this nickname very much because Hime mean Princess and I am not a princess type. To take it simply, I didn't want to be a princess. I used to live in Kyoto with my parents and we often visited Nee-san and the others. For the rest, I didn't want to say because I didn't want to remember it

"Ah, Hime-sama, I heard you went to Ojou's school" Sugawara asked

"Yes, I heard that she is teaching an all boy school called Akado Gakuen so I went there and got to meet her students. How should I say, they…were same as you guys" I said

"Not only them" Wakamatsu said "Ojou's previous students were all like that"

"I heard all the students from her previous schools were all delinquents and the teachers had to give up on them" I said

"Don't say that" She demanded "They may looked scary but…they are really cute~" She smiled in an angel look. I thought I saw an angel wing surrounded her. What I could do was sweat dropped

"Wait" I suddenly remembered an important thing that I almost forgot "Did anyone at school know about Nee-san's secret"

That what made me worried the most. How could anyone imagine if they know that Nee-san is granddaughter of an yakuza clan

"Don't worry, no one know except for…Head Teacher Sawatari" She replied

"Sawatari?" I tried to concentrate my mind and remember who Sawatari was….

"AH. You mean that monkey looking person"

"Yes. Before there were some people knew about my secret but for some unknown reasons, they all forgot about it"

"Really?" I face palmed and started to snap "I hope that Sawatari person is promise enough to keep your secret. If he has nerve to tell other people, I am going to give him a lesson"

"Don't worry, Yumemi. If the school finds out about my background, he will also get fire too"

"I see, that is okay" I suddenly looked like a robot lost battery, turned back to normal

"And…if it okay, can I go out for a walk, I want to see Shirokin town again. Please" I clapped my hands together for a request. The first thing I wanted to do when I came back here was visited Shirokin Town

"But Yumemi…did you remember the way? What if you get lost?" Nee-san demanded and commented once again. Oh my god, I wondered how she could get so overprotective of me

"Don't worry, only for a while" I stood up "I won't get lost"

After that, I took my bags, walked to the front door, took my shoes and ran out of the house before Nee-san stopped me before she got snapped and ready to give me a strong lecture

"Ah, I will return about 9 or 10 pm so no need to worry" I said before I closed the door and ran away. Luckily I did remember the way to Shirokin town

**Yumemi's POV End**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"YUMEMI" Yankumi ran to the front door but too late, her little cousin already far from her sight

"Oh my god" She punched on the wall "How could she get so stubborn?"

"Let her do what she likes, Kumiko?" Kuroda came to her and tried to comfort her or her 'Angry' level would come up

"But…Yumemi just came back…"

"It is okay" He cut off her line "She already 16 years old, she is no longer a kid and…it would be better to decide things on her own"

"Ojii-chan…" She sighed in defeat. She couldn't win her grandfather when came to conversation, like Yumemi "I understand. I just hope to she will be okay"

"Good Kumiko" He complimented her which she gave him back with a small smile

"So…I will go to Tetsu and Minoru's takoyaki shop. See you later"

Yankumi put on her shoes and went to takoyaki shop. Even though she said okay to her grandfather, she actually still worried for her cousin. While she was walking, she had some small flashback oh her mind.

A girl who looked younger than her, looked at with a pair of eye full of distrust, anger and lonely. All she could think was that girl anger and sad voice

"_Don't act like you are my mother"_

"_What I hate the most in this world is teacher. They always think they are right and do whatever they want when they don't understand the other people feeling at all"_

"_Why…do you care for me so much?"_

"_Adults…are so stupid and fragile"_

"Yumemi…"

Meanwhile, on somewhere else, the strongest gang (maybe) of 3D class were walking on Shirokin town and having a conversation. They gang was talking about Yankumi cousin, Yumemi since nearly everyone was surprised when they met her

"Hey, about Yankumi cousin…her name is Yumemi,, right?" Ichi asked

"Yeah" Kamiya nodded "But that girl, she looked so different from Yankumi. When I saw her, I thought she was a girl from Momo High"

"Remember, she was very polite when she talked to us. I was wondering how could that girl be Yankumi's cousin" Kazama pointed his finger up

"I agree with you, she is a student from Cambridge High School…"

"And she looked really cute and pretty~" Kura finished the sentence

All of them nodded in agree with a sweet smile like an angel came down from the heaven. The only who stayed quiet was Ogata

"You guys…" He sighed at the idiots who got into their 'girlfriend looking mode' with an uninterested look. He couldn't stand them whenever he saw this but actually, he also very curious about her

How could he say? She looked polite and nice but there was something that made him felt curious. When Yankumi saw her, she looked very angry and scare which was weird. Normally, people would be surprise at first and then happy. But Yankumi looked angry and shocked the whole time when she came. That was the only point that sounded fishy

"Hey" Kamiya gasped as they guys stopped

"What's wrong, Kamiya?" Kuraki asked

"That girl…" He pointed to the right "Isn't that Yankumi's cousin"

The guys looked to where Kamiya pointed and they noticed Yumemi who was looking around the Shirokin town. Yep, she didn't know which way to go


End file.
